


someday my prince will come

by notveryglittery (tryingthymes)



Series: birthday prince [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fantasy Realm, Fluff without Plot, Jewelry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingthymes/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: patton knows that roman is the bravest, strongest hero of them all.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: birthday prince [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767805
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	someday my prince will come

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ROMAN'S BIRTHDAY WEEK!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> the plot for these fics are literally just _Giving The Gay Anything He Wants_. i took to tumblr and discord for suggestions on gifts for roman! so i will be thanking the users that helped out in the end notes! the ships in this series are all implied romantic! that being said, i don't mind you reading them however you like, hence using both the / and & tags!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

The sun was relentless in its heat, beating down on Roman without remorse. It felt like he was baking inside of his armor. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and he couldn’t help but squirm uncomfortably at the sensation. He held a hand up to his forehead to shield his eyes and squinted at the imposing mountain towering above him. He was mere hours from his destination and the prospect of being so close to completing his quest filled him with energy and determination. With renewed vigor, he began his ascent. 

Time was lost to him as he progressed. He steadfastly ignored his aching limbs and focused instead on keeping his breathing measured. Each step was careful but sure, so as not to lose his footing or make a wrong move. Every so often, a cloud drifted across the sky, blocking out the sun, and providing him momentary relief. He passed by a number of trees, tempting him with shade and rest, but still, he pressed on. The higher he climbed, the more frequently the wind blew; this, too, helped keep his resolve up, encouraged by the breeze pushing at his back. 

And finally, he found himself at the mouth of a cave. The sunshine only went so far before darkness engulfed the tunnel. He took a deep breath and marched forward. He drew his sword from its sheath and whispered “ _iluminar._ ;” the blade lit up with a radiant glow, providing him a consistent source of light. While some rational part of him knew that he ought to move slowly and check for traps, the eager realization that he had reached the home stretch egged him on. Without really noticing, he’d quickly gone from a steady pace to a power walk to a dead sprint.

When he came skidding to a stop at the entrance of an open chamber, it was as if his heart was trying to jump up and out of his throat, and his breathing was strained. There, though, at the far end of the room and just barely discernible in the low light, was his love. A resounding _thud_ interrupted him the moment he began to call out. 

“Well well well,” purred his greatest enemy, “it certainly took you long enough.” 

The Dragon Witch prowled back and forth, blocking Roman’s view of his dearest companion.

“Release him!” Roman shouted, darting along the walls of the cavern, and learning better the lay of the land as light fell upon the space. “And I _might_ spare you!” 

Her laughter was a rumbling echo, shaking bits of rock and dust from the ceiling. “You are funny, little prince. I’ve so missed your ridiculous demands.” 

Roman stumbled, backed up, and leapt just in time to avoid the Dragon Witch’s tail sweeping his feet out from under him. From his side, he pulled a dagger. Without much aim, he threw it in her general direction, knowing at least that with a target as big as she, it would be hard to miss. 

“ _Roman!_ ” 

Every thought rushed from his head at the sound of Patton’s cry. At the reminder of what was really at stake here, Roman came to a halt, and faced his foe. There was no saving Patton _and_ leaving the Dragon Witch be. He had to defeat her in order to get Patton out. It was easier said than done, apparently. One beat of her wings had him knocked back and onto the ground. He slammed hard into metal bars and grunted in pain, blinking the stars from his vision. 

“Oh, honey,” cooed a voice from above him. 

An arm reached through its prison, one hand reaching forward to cradle his cheek. Lips pressed against his forehead, a kiss so gentle he wasn’t sure it was real. 

“Show her who’s boss, sweetie,” Patton murmured. 

As if by magic, all of Roman’s sore muscles and minor wounds were wiped away. He was emboldened by Patton’s gift, his strength invigorated, and he was certain now that nothing would stand in his way. He left a lingering kiss on Patton’s knuckles and retrieved his sword before standing. The Dragon Witch looked infuriatingly smug to have taken him down so easily and that, Roman decided, would simply not do. 

As we expect most stories to go, our brave hero came out victorious. There were close calls — a claw too close here, teeth too sharp there — just as there were defining strikes — the final plunge of his sword into the Dragon Witch’s heart. She disappeared, scattered into ashes, and silence fell over the chamber. 

“Woohoo! That’s my knight in shining armor!” 

Roman startled, dropping his weapon, and darting for Patton’s prison. Without her presence to keep it locked, freeing him was no issue. Roman ignored that he hurt all over and instead, held onto Patton as if letting him go meant he’d lose him forever. 

“I’m okay,” Patton reassured, taking Roman’s helmet off, and carding his fingers through his hair. “You did it! You’re amazing! I’m so _proud_ of you.” 

“Please,” Roman laughed breathlessly, clinging to Patton all the more, “it was nothing.” 

Patton leaned back, taking Roman’s face in his hands. His expression was stern. “It was _spectacular._ I love you so much. You’re incredible.” 

“ _Patton,_ ” Roman whined, hoping he could blame his redness on exertion instead of blushing. 

“Let’s see what treasure awaits you!” He exclaimed, allowing Roman some shred of mercy, at least. 

He took Roman’s hand and pulled him along, further back into the cave. The hoard was piled all the way to the ceiling, a good 20ft of gold, jewels, and trinkets. Roman shed his heavy breastplate before they knelt down, groaning in relief at being able to move freely and stretch properly. This also meant taking Patton into his arms once more, hugging him to his chest. 

“This is my favorite prize of them all,” he muttered, pressing his cheek to the top of Patton’s head. 

Patton giggled. “You haven’t even seen all of your options.” 

“Hmm, none could compare to you, my heart.” 

“Oh, hush!” 

Eventually, Patton did manage to convince Roman to at least look at what all was laid out before them. The first thing to catch his eye was a crown, embedded with gems of every color of the rainbow. It was bright and it fit him perfectly and he never wanted to take it off. 

“I’m going to make special bobby pins for that one,” Patton said offhandedly. When Roman gave him a curious look, Patton returned it with a knowing expression of his own. “You _wiggle,_ dear.” 

If Roman wasn’t sure what Patton could possibly mean, it was proven hardly five minutes later. They found plenty more jewelry: bracelets with charms that all must have been picked just for him, silly bandz that looked like they might glow in the dark, and colorful hair clips in all sorts of shapes. His joy at so many accessories led to plenty of head shaking and hand fluttering; the crown only just barely stayed on and that might have had something to do with Patton keeping a careful eye on it. 

“You were my hero today, Roman,” Patton told him on their way back out. “You are every day, you know?” 

Roman shrugged in a noncommittal sort of way, as if he wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted to say thank you or disagree completely. His hand squeezed tight around Patton’s, though, trying to convey his gratitude. The sun was setting by the time they made it outside. It was chillier this high up on the mountain now and Roman no longer had his adrenaline to keep him warm. Not that he didn’t have something even better at his side to help with that… 

“Wanna take the easy way home? I could go for some hot cocoa.” 

“I like the sound of that very much,” Patton agreed. 

It was only a blink and they were no longer buffeted by sharp winds but on safe stable ground instead. Whatever ailments Roman had suffered in the Fantasy Realm were left behind; now he only felt comfort, inspiration, and fondness. … Okay, maybe hunger, too. 

Patton surprised him with another kiss on the cheek and then another to his lips. Roman didn’t let that one go, savoring the sweet taste of his one true love. While neither would have minded this lasting quite some time, their stomachs had other ideas in mind. They parted, giggling as their bellies growled noisily. 

“Okay, okay,” Patton relented. “Dinner time.” 

“Can we have pasta?”

“Sweetpea, you _know_ we’re making all your favorites.” 

“... Peach cobbler, too?” 

“Duh!” 

“I love you,” Roman said, as if Patton had just promised him the world. 

“I know. Happy birthday, my knight.” 

Going to bed that night with Patton curled up beside him, full on delicious food and drink, on love and precious reminders of everything he had, Roman couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr at [notveryglittery](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> [marshmallow-fluffy](https://marshmallow-fluffy.tumblr.com/): and he’d like to play with someone, rescue the second handsomest prince in the world from the dragon witch! he’d like lots of praise and lovin! he’d like a crown (that should fall off because he has too much Wiggle, but still)!  
> [shorties-unite](https://shorties-unite.tumblr.com/): let him feel like a hero  
> [lovevirgil](https://lovevirgil.tumblr.com/): a crown with gems the colors of the rainbow  
>  **from anons** : [bracelet & charms](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/619428342203088896/id-give-him-those-bracelets-where-you-buy-charms), [glow in the dark silly bandz](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/619428859738243072/he-deserves-glow-in-the-dark-silly-bands), [colorful hair clips](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/619429341495951360/colorful-hair-clips-id-love-for-roman-to-have-a)
> 
> [](https://URL)


End file.
